Marry Me
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Valentine's Day Fic, BAkura had been avoiding Ryou for a week now. What is he planning? R&R


**Me and Ryou- HAPPY V DAY!**

**Bakura-...**

**Me- Its Valentines day and I have a cute Tendershippy fic for you all! Also I had the worst day. I got nothing for Valentines day... Oh wait Yeah. I did From Mah daddy! ^^**

**Ryou- Shadow owns nothing! Enjoy!**

**Bakura-...**

**Me- Bakura?**

**Bakura-...**

~~Line~~

Ryou sighed. Malik put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" he asked his best friend.

"Bakura's been avoiding me all week... And dissapeared today..." Ryou said sadly. Malik smiled.

"Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. I mean it is Valentines Day... Why dont you contact him through the link? "Malik said. Ryou frowned

"I've tried... He's blocking it..." he said looking down. Malik frowned.

"He never blocks the link though..."

"Well, he is..."

"Hmmm, well I gotta go. Marik's taking me dancing! I'll ask Marik if he knows anything." malik said.

"Have fun." Ryou said smiling at his friends giddyness. Malik hugged Ryou then ran off. Ryou stood from his seat and headed home.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Bakura and Marik were in a jewelry store, looking at the rings.

"You serious about asking him?" Marik asked. Bakura sighed.

"For the last time yes! Now are you going to help me pick out a ring or not?" the ex-thief asked.

"Sure." Marik said shrugging. Bakura and Marik looked at the rings before seeing the perfect one. It was a beautiful diamond surronded by emeralds and rubies, the band was silver and gold and written in ancient egyptian was 'Forever and Always' (I dont know why it was written in Ancient egyptian it just is!). Bakura called a clerk over.

"I'll take that ring." he said. The clerk blinked in suprize.

"That ring costs well over a million-" Bakura pulled out the money and handed it to the clerk. The person immediatly took out the ring and put it in a box and handed it to Bakura taking the money. As Bakura and Marik left Marik looked at Bakura.

"Where the hell-"

"Stole it from Seto." Bakura said.

"Ahhh."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Ryou woke and yawned and sat up looking at the time 8 00 pm. He must have fallen asleep he heard the front door open and close and Bakura walked in. Ryou stood.

"Hey. Where have you been?" he asked walking over to his lover. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryous waits and kissed Ryou.

"Somewhere. Come on lets go for a walk." Bakura said pulling away and leading Ryou out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked catching up to Bakura.

"You'll see." the spirit said smiling as he linked his arm with Ryou's. Ryou leaned his head against Bakura's shoulder. Bakura smiled. Ryou raised an eyebrow when they got to a resterant.

"I hope you havent already eaten." Bakura said as he lead Ryou in.

"Bakura! This place is expensive... How are we going to pay for it?" Ryou asked.

"Seto's already paid for it." Bakura said as the waiter led them to their table. They ordered their drinks and the waiter left.

"Bakura?" Ryou looked up from his menu.

"Yes, Love?" Ryou blinked, Bakura never called Ryou Love in public unless he had done something wrong... or planning on doing something.

"Why have you been avoiding me, and what are you planning? You never call me Love in public unless you've done something, or your planning to do something." Ryou said.

"Been busy, blame Marik, he was dragging me all over the place... And I'm not planning anything and I didnt do anything." Bakura explained. The waitress came with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll have the steak, rare." Bakura said.

/I swear if you embarress me, Bakura, I will couch you./ Ryou said through their link."I'll have the salad." he said smiling. The waitress wrote the orders down and left.

\No worries, Kitten. I'll behave.\ Bakura said back through the link before blocking it. Ryou sighed.

"You better..." Ryou muttered. Bakura smiled and took Ryou's hand and kissed it. Ryou smiled, and pulled his hand away and took a sip off his drink.

"Here, you go." the two thanked the waitress as she gave them their girl smiled and left. The two ate in silence, enjoying each other's company.

_'Even if I havent seen him much, its nice of him to atleast take me to dinner.' _ Ryou thought smiling. After they were done the two left, not without leaving a tip ofcourse, and walked hand in hand down the street. Bakura pulled Ryou in the direction of the park. The hikari smiled and followed his yami as he walked towards the park. Ryou stared in awe when they walked into the park, it filled with pink, red, and white streamers and balloons. Malik, Marik, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Duke, Tristen, Yugi, and Yami were in the park they smiled when they saw Bakura and Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou!" everyone greeted.

"Hey, guys." Ryou greeted back. Malik hugged Ryou. Ryou hugged back. Malik pulled away smiling. The group talked for a while, then Bakura pulled out a small box and cleared his throat. Ryou looked at him. Marik and Malik gave Bakura a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and knelt infront of Ryou who raied an eyebrow. Before he could ask what the bloody hell Bakura was doing, Bakura spoke.

(Bakura will be WAY OOC so please bare with me.)

"Ryou, I know I've hurt you in the past, and I'm sorry. If I could go back and change the things I've done I would. Ryou, I love you more then anything and I swear that I will always protect you." he said as he opened the small box and took Ryou's hand."Ryou Bakura, will you marry me?"

Ryou gasped, his eyes widening when he saw the ring. He smiled at Bakura. "Yes. Yes, ofcourse I'll marry you!" Ryou said. Bakura smiled and stood slipping the rind onto Ryou's fingure, he pulled the hikari in to a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered. Joey crossed his arms and glared at Seto.

"Now, why cant ya eva do somthin like dat?" he asked Seto. Seto groaned.

"I took you to dinner, and took you dancing, even though I should have been working. Be grateful." Seto said. Joey pouted.

A week later, Seto preposed and Joey said yes.

~~~The End~~~

**Me- It maybe short but its sweet. Happy V-day!**

**Ryou- Read and Review.**

**Bakura-*clears thoat***

**Ryou and Me-*looks at Bakura***

**Bakura-*looks down hiding his face in his hair pulling out a boque of red roses and holds them out to Ryou.* Here...**

**Ryou-*smiles and hugs Bakura taking the flowers.* Oh! Kura! Thanks!*kisses Bakura's cheek***

**Bakura- *mumbles* Yeah... Whatever.***

**Me- BYE!**


End file.
